Thoughts
by RandomWriter101
Summary: The thoughts of all the Avengers (and others) during specific moments in the movie. Of course rated T for safety.
1. Natasha

**A/N: Okay so I just had this idea originally it was just going to be this first chapter, but then it expanded into everyone. First we have Natasha's thoughts during the 'Hulk Out' scene.**

**Disclaimer: Yes you all caught me I am Stan Lee and I do own Avengers. **

_**Natasha: No you're not**_

**Me: Shut up Nat they don't know that**

_**Natasha: Random? Am I going to have to call the Avengers on you?**_

**Me: Actually I would love that so mm *sticks tongue out***

**Awkward Silence/Natasha's evil glare**

**Me: *sigh* Okay I don't own anything**

_**Natasha: That's what I thought *shit-eating grin***_

Chapter 1: Natasha

I saw what was happening even before it did. I shouldn't have argued, I should've saw the signs, that's what I'm meant to do, one of my special skills, but I didn't see it. Looking at Bruce my heart rate accelerated, I knew what was about to happen. I tried to calm down, but it didn't work.

The explosion had shot a set of pipes on top of me, my leg was stuck. I tried to move it but couldn't. Then as I looked around me I noticed Banner was there with me. My eyes grew wide as I realized what would or might happen.

_We're okay, we're okay right?_

Damn I wish Clint had been there, he would've known what do to. But he wasn't there, I was. I had to do what I could. I tried to talk with him, tried to calm him down, no matter how uncharacteristically uncalm I was. I heard his uneasy strain of breath, I knew what was happening.

_Bruce, you gotta fight it._

Those stupid men, came asking if we were okay! Didn't they _know_?! Know what kind of person was here!? I motioned for them to leave, maybe that's what happened, I took my eyes away for one minute. I shouldn't have done that.

_We're going to be okay. I swear, on my life, I will get you out of this _

_YOUR LIFE?!_

That voice was _not_ Banner's. I always knew of this threat, but it didn't make it any easier, hearing that tone in his voice, that monster. He started changing, if I wasn't so scared I would have screamed. He tried to get away, he knew he wasn't going to make it. I saw his eyes, _his_ eyes.

_Bruce._

I tried, but even with all my training, all my work, all my studying, nothing prepared me for this. That scream or bellow, whatever the heck it was, it was _not_ human. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him, there are very few moments when I'm not in control, secretly or not. I also knew that if I stayed there I would die.

I will never admit to anyone that I ran. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, I've made a name for myself. I'm a fearless assassin, I'm powerful and manipulative. I don't know how he knew, but he did. He knew what I feared most. Wrenching my leg from under the pipe I ran, hearing the crashes of him pursuing his prey was surreal.

What was worse than the sound coming from the monster was the silence that followed. I didn't know what to do, I looked all around me for something, a sign that he was either here or not. My heart hammered against my chest, I thought that sound would draw him, which made it beat that much faster. Just as the silence was too much to bear I turned, and became face to face with _IT_ again. The sound came again and my heart stopped.

Even though I wasn't thinking straight, my instincts kicked in. I pulled out my gun with my usual speed and shot at the pipe above, steam shooting out. I knew in my subconscious (and through many 'educational' videos) that the Hulk cannot be killed with bullets, it would only anger him more. So I shot at the pipe, hoping to distract him. Which worked... for a second or two.

He smashed the pipe away, filling out more steam into the area. I took that opportunity to run like hell. I was practically sweating fear, running through the glass space. He was directly behind me, I believed that if I could just get through I could get away. I ran through the glass panels, hearing him crashing behind me. Then everything seemed to slow, my running, the sound of breaking glass, then all of a sudden reality snapped back and I was thrown to the side.

Hitting the wall all the air was knocked out of me, I realized it was only his hand that had hit me. As he came closer my eyes grew wide and I instantly knew what pure terror felt like, I'd never felt like this in my life. He got closer and I almost screamed, but then he was gone. I don't even know what happened. One minute every possible gruesome thing I could think of was in my mind, the next it was gone.

The ship was falling apart, our team was fighting themselves, and I was here. I stayed there, curled into a ball, weeping on the inside, not daring to move. I've never been afraid of anything, I'm known for my courage and attitude. Yet I stayed there, practically petrified. I couldn't move, my limbs locked around me, sweat sticking my hair to my face, blood dripping down my temple. I sat there, everything seemed muffled or silent, I could here explosions and chaos in the distance, but it seemed so far away. I was here alone, while the real world was just a figment.

I don't know how long I was there, but things seemed to slowly regain feeling in my body, I started to notice things around me. I heard crackling in my earpiece, it wasn't till I heard Clint's name that I was almost recovered. I hadn't registered what was said at first till Fury asked if anyone copied. I'd never heard that tone from the director before, I gently touched my earpiece, still moving sluggishly.

_This is Agent Romanoff, I copy._

My voice had been so shaky, though I'm sure no one noticed in the hysteria.

Slowly I stood, nothing had happened, it was all behind me. I made my way to the detention center, where I knew I would find him. Any normal person would have probably passed out as soon as they stood up, but not me, not the Black Widow. I walked calmly and stealthily.

I had to stop Clint from getting to a different monster. Right now I was on my way to take out my best friend, my partner. I don't know how he knew or how he told Loki, but he had. I tried to think of that as I spotted him, just imagining him telling the enemy all my secrets. Even though I fought him and neutralized him, all I could think of was my moment of weakness, my moment of fear.

I knew what was happening, but could do nothing to stop it. I had been given a mission and I had failed to complete it. And that's what scared me most of all.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like I said this was just the thing that got the ball rolling so hope you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas for someone else's thoughts during a particular moment in the movie, or a particular person just give me some shout outs. Thanks and see you guys next time on '**_**Thoughts'**_


	2. Tony

**A/N: YAY! It's Tony's turn. Okay so this one was what Tony thought of everyone and how he felt about them. Sometimes it's angsty if you squint and tilt your head, it's also very random at times because come on people, we all know Tony's mind can't just stay on one train of thought.**

**Disclaimer: Yep still totally Stan Lee, I totally own all you guys.**

_**Tony: You do NOT own me**_

**Me: Of course not Tony, you're special**

_**Tony: Dang Nat was right, you do have a problem**_

**Me: Nuh-uh, I just like to play pretend**

_**Tony: You're a pathological liar, and I like that**_

**Me: *blows bangs off face* I don't own**

Chapter 2: Tony

I like to know about the people I'm around, I'm pretty nosy like that. Pepper also said I can be judgmental and hardheaded when it came to my opinion and attitude towards people, but that's just who I am. From the beginning to the end I've been making notes about each of these people.

Natasha *Natalie*: First thought... dangerous. She was one of those roses, looks so pretty and innocent, but has a lot of thorns. When I first met her as Natalie I liked her, but after awhile I knew something wasn't right. Just like anyone else I was pricked with the surprised thorns, but I knew about them, just not their exact locations.

I had to give her credit on her acting though, it _was_ very convincing. I was impressed with her even more when I saw she was still playing the part of 'Natalie', though she will _never ever_ know that. She knows how to make an impression I'll give her that, and she's a hell of a fighter. We don't exactly trust each other since you know the whole 'she was undercover and a liar and didn't recommend me for the Avengers' but I think we've moved past it.

Natasha Romanoff is a very beautiful and deadly viper. She is kind and a great asset, but you DO NOT want to get on this fiery headed assassin's bad side (speaking from experience).

I've been able to pick up on some subtle things the more I've been around her. For example when we were on the hellicarrier I noticed she seemed... distracted. Only later did I meet Agent Barton and my suspicions were confirmed. Even if it's not 'love' that's the closest I've seen the assassin get.

In simple terms when describing Agent Romanoff she is a manipulative sassy assassin. She will do whatever she has to, I did learn that. I like her, (much against my better judgement) there's always a surprise the next time I see her. Even though I tend not to trust her, I do value her as a teammate, if she's really playing for this team, even though _I'm_ not a team player.

Steve *Captain Spangles*: Gosh I hate that guy. He's so annoying and controlling, but it _is_ fun to mess with him. Sometimes I purposely talk in code, more like references. He was so confused at the beginning, then he just got irritated, then annoyed, then angry. It was so hilarious.

Okay all chips on the table, maybe Cap isn't such a bad guy, but I still don't like him, even if I do trust him with my life. First time actually meeting him I admit, when I told Loki to make a move, I may have been showing off a bit for the dear ole Cap. Showing him what was here in the present, he looked so different standing next to me: flashy, weaponized, big shot standing next to an old fashioned guy with nothing but a shield. Ha, I wanted Fury to take a picture of that. But then as things changed I actually got to know the Cap, and I still didn't like him.

He's just too noble for his age, I do have to give him credit for finding those guns. Then the next thing I know, me and him are one on one fighting. I dunno how that happened, but we all started fighting and then he was helping me.

I'm told I can be bipolar, but _that_ was just ridiculous. Even after everything that happened there was still something about Cap that just rubbed me the wrong way. But one thing about Cap that I will never forget were those words. Bet I proved him wrong.

You know if Cap could get that shield out of his butt I could stand do live with him, but till then I can hardly stand the guy, unless we're on the battlefield. On the battle field he's a great teammate and advantage, off the battlefield not so much. I trust Captain America, I don't really trust Steve Rogers.

Thor *Point Break*: In one word, rude. The guy needs to get with the times more than Cap. He's like some form of Roman god freak. Seriously, who talks like that?

Don't get me wrong, if I'm in a fight and I had to choose between a stick or a hammer, I gotta go with the hammer guy.

Come to think of it, he's really attached to that hammer. Yeah what's with that? Every time I see him I just want to start singing 'Hammer Time'.

During that huge fight I've gotta say he was giving me a run for my money, and I have _a lot_ of money. Then he used his taser hammer and then the fight got interesting, boosting up my power to 475% was the coolest thing. Then Cap had to come and ruin the fun, and the forest.

During the mission though I thought he was a liability. His brother was clouding his judgement, making him emotional, thinking he could change. He was stupid, but in the ned his mind was made up and he did help us kick some butt.

I don't really have much on him, just that he's a big guy with an even bigger hammer.

Bruce *Big Guy*: Love him, no seriously. I've been starving for some intellectual conversation, this is the first time I was able to talk to someone and not hold back or dumb it down (*cough* Cap *cough*).

I also like the Other Guy, Jolly Green Giant, Big Guy, or my personal favorite, the Hulk. Dunno why he doesn't accept it as much as me, I mean come on, he's the only one who doesn't need something to be special, he just is. He's so down on himself, I tried to get him to loosen up but Cap spoiled the fun.

There are so many people that I genuinely like in this world, Banner is definitely up there. I hate the way people try to use the Big Guy against him, knowing what it's like to be used for your 'special' attributes. I tried convincing him to come to Stark Towers, he declined. He thinks being in a big city isn't good for him, but I think it's just what he needs, time to strut, get out in the world.

He's a really cool guy once he let's you in, if you get to know him you'll actually be surprised. My biggest thing about him was when he told us that he had tried to kill himself. On the outside I probably just looked shocked, but on the inside I was freaking out. Even though I had officially met him only that day, I knew he was a good friend.

Banner's a great guy, and my best friend, (sides Rhodey) just wish he could accept himself.

Wait, I realize I now have a problem, if Pepper and I get married, who will be the best man? I dunno, probably make them fight to the death or something.

Clint *Legolas*: Eh nothing much on Legolas. He's a good fighter, rivalry against Romanoff. Great teammate, totally related to Katniss Everdeen in an alternate universe. The guy's pretty funny when he's not being mind controlled. I like to think out of the Avengers, he and I work pretty well together (unless he's side by side with Romanof). And I just recently found out or shared love in pranks. Don't have a lot to say, but what I can say is if the tower gets rebuilt the way I want it to, this could be the start of a very horrible/wonderful friendship, filled with a lot of either fights between us, or the others against us for our joined stupidity.

Loki *Reindeer Games*: Gosh that guy is even worse than his brother...creep. Just like his 'brother' he's another freaking god from some magical land of Narnia or something like that. When I first met him in Germany I thought he was just another bad guy, easily taken over, didn't put up much of a fight. I thought he was some silver tongued pansy... I was kinda right on that one.

At first the guy was annoying and I just didn't like him... then he made it personal. In one word I _hate_ that guy. I hate him so much, but I tried not to show it too early in our 'meeting'. I tried to bottle it all up inside and keep my snarky ass comments to the min. I won't lie, I kinda enjoyed making him squirm while we had our little debate. Then when he tried to possess me? The look on his face was priceless.

Loki however did surprise me with his strength though I'm pretty sure he's weak for a god anyhow. Then I let him have it in the end. But what bothers me the most about this guy is that he was so stupid, everything he did was all for nothing, I don't even think he had thought it through. I just don't see where people think we're similar.

Freakin' reindeer diva.

Agent Hill *Wicked step Mother*: That's basically what she is. Fury's the daddy, Coulson's the mommy, and Maria's the evil step mommy. I can't say I particularly liked her, then again I don't _like_ many people. I took it that she really didn't like me either, considering I became an expert on Thermo Nuclear AstroPhysics in one night. Don't really care that much about her either.

Fury *_The_ Spy*: Aw Nick...Nick, Nick, Nick. What is there really to say of the beloved Director. My opinion/view of him hasn't particularly changed since the first time I met him...I don't trust him... at all. He was pretty demanding and uptight: same, loud and untrusting: same, doesn't like me: same, eyepatch:same.

I didn't trust him when I first met him, especially considering he said he would be keeping an eye on me. Then when I heard he needed my help? Damn that felt good, hearing that he needed _my_ help, priceless. But once I had been debriefed and got onto the hellicarrier I still knew information was being kept from me.

So I took matters into my own hands, aka hacking time. And of course just like always I was right, he was keeping things from us. Even now I don't trust the Director, but in any case where Iron Man is needed I'll help in any way I can. But I'm pretty sure he knows by now that Iron Man can't be bought, or told what to do. He's still going to have to keep an eye on me, and he hates it. (grinning madly)

Coulson *Agent*: Great guy, probably the best guy I ever knew. He was one of those fuzzy kittens that can actually kill you.

Believe it or not he's fluffier than Natasha and more dangerous than her too. When I first met him I didn't really think much of him till he helped me with my official statement during the press conference after the incident with Obadiah. I liked him even then, even if I didn't listen to him.

Then when I saw him again during the whole 'rediscovering a new element' thing I was happy he was the one left to babysit me. Out of all the SHIELD agents I ever met he was by far my favorite. Not many people would threaten me like he did. Tasing me while watching Super Nanny as I drooled into the carpet, that was a new one. I liked his spunk and attitude.

Fury may have had the idea of the Avengers Initiative, but I'd bet anything Coulson was the one that helped push it to a reality. He's the one that would've held us together whenever we would get into a disagreement. But he won't, he's not gonna be there. I'm gonna miss that little nerdy agent. He's one of the few people here I actually like, or liked. He was always such a little nerd, I was just waiting for the moment to make fun of him for Cap.

**A/N: Okay I hope all you readers (*cough* not reviewers *cough*) enjoyed this chapter just as much as the first one. By the way I'd appreciate it if you'd go to my profile, I've got a new poll for a future story, but I kinda need some help. Also reviews are appreciated, and again if you guys have a specific character whose thoughts you want me to do about a specific scene let me know I'll do what I can. I'll make sure to update again before if not right on Thanksgiving**


	3. Steve

**A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving everyone, hope your guys day was fun. I've got another dinner to get 2 tomorrow. So down to business: Steve's Chapter - this is Steve's response when's he's first on the hellicarrier and some thoughts about Coulson (no slash swearsies)**

**Disclaimer: Okay after the last chapter there was an intervention posted at The Avengers Tower and I've decided to give up my lying ways.**

_**Steve: That's good, you know lying is not a good thing**_

**Me: *looks at Steve for a moment* You know I was once frozen for seventy years too**

_**Steve: *covers eyes in annoyance* Here we go again. TONY I THINK YOU NEED TO GET THE INTERVENTION BANNER OUT AGAIN**_

**Me: *devilish smirk* hehe I don't own, but really really want to, who wouldn't?**

***Then dragged by Steve to the others* Actually it was more like 100 years, me and my flying sky bison were saved by two members of the Southern Water Tribe.**

Chapter 3: Steve

This ship is really huge, I think someone called it a 'hellicarrier'. I walked off the aircraft that had brought me here and was approached by a red haired woman. Natasha, I remember her name from videos and files. She instantly comes to my side and walks with me, talking like she had known me forever.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon," she smirked before quirking an eyebrow. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?

I gave a small chuckle. _Me... trading cards... sign_? This was just a little out of my comfort zone, I wasn't used to all this attention, I wasn't really a celebrity. "Trading cards?" I asked incredulously, sure that I'd heard that wrong.

Romanoff smirked again before answering nonchalantly. "They're vintage, he's very proud." I realized she was leading me across the carrier, towards another person I recognized from my debriefing.

"Dr. Banner," I called out at the man who looked hopelessly lost. I felt just like him, just as lost. Banner walked up instantly at the sound of his name. I reached out my hand and he shook it.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, they told me you'd be coming." I couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion in his voice, but I still felt bad. He tried to replicate the serum that made me, and it didn't really work out for him. But I still smiled politely as I spoke back.

"Word is you can find the cube," he gave some sort of slight confused look before responding.

"Is that the only word on me?" Letting go of his hand I just nodded. "Only word I care about," and it was the truth.

Banner gave me a sort of smile before looking around, still looking awkward. "This must be strange for you, all of this." Yeah it was different, but here on the top of the hellicarrier it seemed more like a training facility.

"Actually this part is sort of familiar," I answered as I saw a group of soldiers run by.

"Gentlemen," Natasha spoke, for a moment I had forgotten she was there. "You may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Stepping back Banner and I watched as the Hellicarrier started to change from a ship.

"Is this a submarine?" I felt stupid for asking the question, but felt better when Banner thought it was possible.

"Really? They want _me_ in a submerged pressurized metal container?" I began to think of the cons to that plan when suddenly we were actually gaining altitude. "Oh no. This is much worse," Personally I didn't see how being in the air was worse than underwater, but hey, it's his opinion.

Walking into the hellicarrier my jaw dropped open. I can't believe Fury got me to actually make that bet, but I'm a man of my word and I paid him. I probably looked really dumb when I handed him that $10, but I tried to be nonchalant about it.

The hellicarrier by itself was fantastic, something exciting and new. I mean I flew Schmidt's flying machine, but that was nothing compared to this. Standing on the deck looking out of the many windows I feel like I might be flying.

I walk around the halls and am surprised how clean it all looks. After everything I'd been through, this was like seeing color for the first time, which this ship is ironically lacking. The walls are so smooth and there are windows everywhere. It's really something different and special.

Walking back to the front deck, where all the computers and agents have gathered as the 'main room'. I stand on the platform I had walked on earlier, where I had paid Fury. I stood there and just stared out into space. Part of me still gazing at the amazing view from the sky, the other letting my mind wander.

I was too lost in thought to even know of the agent's presence. Usually people stayed away from me, no one wanted to explain to the Captain how to turn on a light switch or open a soda can. Except this one, this one agent didn't mind his ignorance.

"Natasha told you didn't she?" Coulson looked at me as if he had just done something incredibly stupid. I just gave him a small apologetic smile, confirming his fear. Coulson stood there for a few minutes with me.

Just as it was about to get even more awkward he turned and talked to me, his voice hesitant. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble..." his voice trailed off.

"No, no. It's fine," I could never understand how this man could think so highly of me. While we were in the plane on the way here he acted the same way. If he thinks so highly of me I can't disappoint him. It's still kinda hard to think that I have my own trading cards and people actually pretended to be me as children... weird.

Coulson started talking again, a strange bubbly tone was in his voice. "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple years to collect them all. Near mint, slight boxing around the edges..." All of a sudden he was cut off by man.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match..." That's where I tuned out till Fury looked at me. "Captain, you're up."

I nod and quickly go to where my uniform was placed. Looking at it I gave a smile of pride, had to give the guy some credit. His design was actually good, even if it was... old-fashioned.

There was that word again, old. How can it have been 70 years *snap* just like that. As I suited up my mind began to wander about it again. Waking up not only in a different time, but in a different world completely.

Walking back to my shuttle my mind began to wonder again, to Agent Coulson. I decided then and there that I liked him, he was one of the only honorable people on this space craft. I felt like I could trust him. I smiled as I thought about the trading cards. I didn't really want him to treat me like a superstar, but I wanted to be his friend. I then decided when all this was over I would sign his cards.

Despite the situation I laughed as the vessel took off, receiving a strange look from Natasha. I blushed as I just shook my head, she turned back to the skies.

Yeah my life was changed forever, but maybe it wouldn't be all bad. Maybe I could have new friends like I had old friends.

**A/N: Come on guys, I mean really?! This story has been up for awhile and I know a lot of people have viewed it, but haven't reviewed it. Seriously people, historically not awesome. How can I have a muse without a captive audience? How can I know anyone really wants me to write this? I could just be working on another story if this is too boring. BTW don't forget about my poll, I kinda need it answered ASAP.**


	4. Thor

**A/N: Okay so I'm publishing these chapters back to back because I was supposed to publish Steve's chapter Wednesday but couldn't, say la vi. Anyway about my last author note, "I'm sorry that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do" and you did I finally got some reviews, thanks Special Agent Ali and Mrs. Percy James Mellark. Anyway unfortunately even with the brilliant line told this is not Bruce's chapter, it's Thor's, but hey Bruce is a big part in it :) Anyway enough chitchat, on to the God of Thunder.**

**Disclaimer: My gosh guys it's been one day and you think I still own it. Not likely.**

_***Giant Crash/Enters Thor*:**__**Oh hello friend of randomness. Has anyone discussed your 'tale' yet.**_

**Me: Actually yeah I got at least two, glad people like my story.**

_**Thor: I am also glad, for you, your theatrics amuse me, why not others.**_

**Me: *glare* I am not amusing. I am representing very believable renditions of you and your friends.**

_**Thor: *pats on shoulder* Ah yes my good friend, now let us return to the kitchen I believe Man of Iron still has some of that wonderful food from the other night.**_

**Me: *rolls eyes* It's a wonder Tony was ever going to have leftovers from Thanksgiving. In case it wasn't clear enjoy this story while I enjoy ham and turkey with Thor. Later. Stay Sweet (kudos if you got that reference)**

Chapter 4: Thor

I've heard tales of the beast. I myself am a powerful warrior, have been since birth. I've fought all my life, many creatures, animals, villains, but very few by themselves could match me.

Even as I came to Midgard my first time, I may not have had my power, but was still able to defeat an army... more or less. I am known for my strength, but nothing prepared me for this.

I had heard speak of the beast in the body of one Doctor Banner. I believed it strange and impossible, but stranger things have been known to happen. I never had a chance to speak to the doctor alone, the only interaction being when he claimed Loki mad.

Nonetheless I tried to reason with the beast, tried to reach the man inside, to no avail. But I was not that upset. As it turned out the monster referred to as The Hulk was a very strong and powerful being, a very worthy opponent.

I tried at first, truly I had. I called to the doctor, attempted to reason. He blindly advanced upon me. I had deflected his blow and held his rather large arm in place. He did not listen to reason and lifted me off the ground.

I will admit my surprise when he lifted me up like nothing and then punched me through a wall. After I regained composure I noticed a hint of blood below my nose. Finally, in all my years of battling I may have found my match, a worthy opponent, a Hulk.

Then I went on the attack. I called to Mjolnir, waiting in the stunned silence for it's arrival, staring down the beast. Once it was in my hand the real fun began. I slammed the hammer into the beast's face, causing him to stagger back. It was then that I had realized my mistake. I was unaware of the fact that once the Doctor Banner was angry the more you fought, the more provoked he felt, the stronger the beast would be.

Not knowing this I went on with the battle, easily dodging a piece of the flying machines here. I had smashed the beast against it and he had simply retaliated with one of the pieces at me. We fought on and on, till he made another strong blow, causing me to lose Mjolnir. Trying to regain myself and throw myself back into the fight I noticed where Mjolnir lay. Not that far from me I saw the beast, attempting to lift it.

If not given the circumstances I would laugh at his frail attempts to lift my hammer, it was obvious a mindless beast such as that would never wield such a worthy of weapons. Calling Mjolnir back to me the beast was again aware of my presence, the fight continued.

We fought on strong for a long time, till I was unaware where our fighting had taken us to.

But we fought, oh did we fight. It was one of the most glorious battles I have ever been a part of. The great beast was unlike any foe I had ever faced before. But my knowledge of the beast returned to me, reminding me that this was no ordinary beast. The Hulk was a monster unlike any other, but also he was a man, a man who had no control over his actions.

It was then that I took another approach of attack. To stall, not to kill.

As the fight went on I became more and more... tired. This feeling was a new one, a feeling I did not rather enjoy. I realized that he might be just more than a worthy opponent, he may be the end of me. That thought frightened me more that anything, the fact that I could possibly fail. That I may not be able to defend and protect these people here.

The Hulk had just thrown me across another side of a room, I was unaware of our current location. I saw Mjolnir only a few feet away. I made my way towards it, only to be thrown by the Hulk once more. Just as I was too tired to fight there came noises much like the noise from the weapons of Midgard.

I saw sparks flying and realized it was a Midgardian in a small craft, firing at the beast. I threw myself to Mjolnir in hopes of attacking the beast while he was distracted. Upon picking up Mjolnir I saw that the beast was gone, no longer in front of me. My heart sank as I ran to the now opened wall. I looked out through the sky, I noticed something white floating down, and a fiery inferno in the sky. I recognized the white thing as something called a parachute, a Midgardian tool to slow one's fall to the ground.

The flames I could only infer was the vessel the man had been in. I stared out for many a minute, thinking of the close encounter I had just had. I had nearly courted death, and yet lived. If this were back home I would be celebrating, but I was not home. Which led me to where my only family here was.

**A/N: Ya so having breakfast with Thor and Bruce is over there eating cold turkey while reading, I think he's mad at me because I haven't updated a chapter about him, I think I'll do that next just so he's happy. Wonder if that'll make a good Christmas present? Anyway Thor is most likely still hungry and I have another Thanksgiving dinner to go to. (family problems had like 3 different meals to eat... I'm gonna get fat right before marching in a freaking parade *shrugs* oh well. Anyway I think I'm gonna invite them to my grandma's, hehe won't that be fun.**

**Me: *burps***

_**Thor: That was quiet impressive for one of your... stature**_

**Me: I get that a lot. *looks around nonchalant then just stares at Thor and Bruce* Okay you guys *whisper* I've got a secret.**

_**Bruce: *raises an eyebrow* I swear Random if it's one more lie you will not have a Holly Jolly Christmas.**_

**Me: *laughs and blushes* No not that, this is 100% true, I'm going over to my grandma's for Thanksgiving... wanna come?**

_**Bruce & Thor: *ponders*... *and ponders*...**_

**Me: There will be pumpkin pie and cranberries.**

_**Thor: *slams fist* I am as you say 'in'**_

_**Bruce: *smile approvingly and nods***_

**Me: *victoriously pumps fist* Yeah, just don't tell Tony. He's still nursing his hangover.**

**Mission Impossible music starts to play as we sneak out of Stark Towers... wish us luck.**


	5. Bruce

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been sorta busy with school, you know how it is. Down to business don't forget about my poll, to continue on with another story I would like the opinion of the public and what you think is more accurate. Another thing, if you have an idea for the thoughts of a character feel free to tell me, even if I've already done them and can do more thoughts for that person. Okay so I caved in and decided to do a chapter for Bruce finally. It's his feelings to the reactions and treatment he gets from the people on the hellicarrier (specifically Tony and Steve's reaction to him).**

**Disclaimer: *as if reading a piece of paper, monotone* I am not the owner of the Avengers.**

_**Bruce: *looks over shoulder* Are you doing my chapter? *Tries to act nonchalant* not that I care or anything.**_

**Me: Yes you do, and yeah I'm starting it. Kinda had to take a break and recover, you know after the whole Thanksgiving fiasco.**

_**Bruce: Please don't remind me, Thor was like an animal.**_

**Me: I've never seen someone eat so much so quickly. I almost didn't get any potato salad, and that's my favorite. I don't think it was a good idea to have invited Thor.**

_**Bruce: Agreed, but we all had fun afterwards.**_

**Me: Yeah, it was kinda hard to explain you guys to them but I think they went with it after awhile. We should do it again, maybe. But this time not with Thor.**

_**Bruce: So just me?**_

**Me: *nudges* You're fun enough and plus with just you there will be more food. Oh and Bruce?**

_**Bruce: *raises eyebrow suspiciously* Yes?**_

**Me: *glomps* Merry Early Christmas, I couldn't think of what to get you so I thought maybe doing a chapter would be good. Do you like it?**

_**Bruce: As long as you don't make me look like an idiot I'm sure I'll love it.**_

Chapter 5: Bruce

It's been a long time. A long time since I've been truly happy, been normal, been accepted. I finally had a place to be, I was cut off from anyone and everyone who knew who or what I was. Or so I thought.

I'm a monster, whether I like to admit it or not it's true. I'm used to people reacting in fear towards me. Ms. Romanoff may have seemed causal and suave, but I could smell her fear a mile away. I knew she worked for SHIELD and that meant trust issues. It was obvious she was lying about being here alone, only were we actually alone when I may have threatened her.

I don't really feel guilty about the way I acted, sure it was mean but I just wanted to see what she would do about it. But the other ways I acted I wasn't sorry. She didn't have to come and get me out of this oasis (yes, oasis). She could've left me be, but I understand her position. I can't lie when I say I was impressed that Fury only wanted my expertise on gamma radiation.

Going to the base of operations I wasn't surprised when so many agents looked at me strange. Some with looks that if I even breathed funny they would shoot, others with looks that if I even made eye contact they would die.

This was what I was trying to run away from, just be the usual normal scientist no one noticed. But no matter how normal I look, I'll never blend in. Everyone who knows about the Other Guy will only see him through me.

Those people at Calcutta didn't know of the monster taking care of their relatives, they only saw of the good I was doing. They only saw _me_ as good. I thought I would forever be looked upon as a monster, then I was surprised.

After arriving onto the base things changed. I was left by the men, they all went, wherever it is they were called to I guess. No one wanted to help me so I just started wandering around. This thing was huge and I felt out of place with all the soldiers. I felt like I was needed somewhere but had no idea where. I was so lost.

"Dr. Banner," finally I heard someone calling my name. I turned expecting an agent, not him.

"Oh, yeah. They told me you'd be coming." I said as I met eyes with the Captain America. He reached out his hand and I was a bit surprised. He was actually willing to shake the hand of a guy who could kill him with one backhand.

"Word is you can find the cube." _What_? _That's_ the first thing he says to me, is whether or not I can find the cube?

"Is that the only word on me?" I can't lie his first response to me was surprising. Maybe he didn't know about the Other Guy, that was the only explanation.

After he shook my hand he said, "Only word I care about." So he did know, or at least that's what he seemed to be hinting about. I found myself a little confused by this, then thinking of confusion I realized something, looking around at all the things that were weird for me, must be worse for him.

"This must be strange for _you_, all of this," I gestured to the large ship and the small planes on it. He looked around as if lost in thought himself.

"Actually this part is sort of familiar." He gestured to a group of soldiers running.

"Gentlemen," It was then that I realized Ms. Romanoff was there. "You may wanna step inside in a minute," she explained. "It's going to get a little hard to breath." Then I watched as the ship went through a change, it was turning into something else besides a ship.

"Is this a submarine?" My heart dropped at the thought but then I realized the stupidity of these people. "Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" After a few moments I realized that we weren't sinking, we were rising. The giant ship was being lifted out of the water and rising up. "Oh no, this is much worse."

Ms. Romanoff insisted we go inside at that moment, the Captain and I followed. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. '_Only word I care about' _Didn't he care that the safety of the whole crew was in jeopardy (not really but everyone thinks they are). He didn't even say anything about the Other Guy. That was...new, refreshing, something that hasn't happened in a long time.

Stepping onto the bridge I was about to sit at a giant table before asking about my work, but then I saw some guards and kept my distance on the main floor. Fury came and and was talking to the Captain before walking towards me. Shaking my hand he said, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely," I quietly retorted. Taking off my jacket I instantly wanted to get to business so I could leave as soon as possible. "So...uh, how long am I staying?"

"Once we have our hands on the Tesseract you're in the clear," Fury responded. I nodded my head and started rolling up my sleeves.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, If it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us." An agent said. "Still not gonna find them in time," Ms. Romanoff said while looking at a specific screen.

She's right, even with all of that it won't be enough. "You have to narrow your field," I look over at Fury. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know," it's time to get down to business so I can leave. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." I looked back at Fury. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Ms. Romanoff then escorted me to a lab area. I worked as well as I could with what I had. People would walk by the room, some would point, others would walk quickly by. For a moment I had felt useful out on the bridge, being around people. Now that feeling of the Other Guy being the only guy I see came back again.

I felt lost and a bit annoyed, that is, until I met someone else.

I was called to a meeting with the others, consisting of Ms. Hill, Ms. Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and someone else, a demi-god named Thor. They were having a discussion about the other guy we had just brought in, Loki I think. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was talking about the iridium when I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"What do they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," I say without even thinking, looking up to see who I was talking to. It was Tony Stark, everyone knew him. He seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear Astrophysics?" Ms. Hill asked him.

"Last night. Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" For a moment I almost laughed out loud. It was pretty funny, the way he was so sarcastic and yet held himself so largely.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He's got to heat the cube up to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." I was surprised at the immediate response. Finally there was someone who I actually understood.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony gestured to me and then looked at the others. I braced myself for the worst when he said, "Finally, someone who speaks English." Well okay then, not what I had in mind.

He got closer and shook my hand. "It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster." O.o ...

"Uh thanks." Thats all I could think of. At one point I was actually impressed that someone knew me for what I was before the Other Guy, then... that. What the hell _was_ that? It boggled my mind, everything. Here I've met not only one but two people who have spoken to me and weren't afraid of the consequences.

It was actually kind of nice, I was working with a genius who most scientists only dream of meeting. Maybe, just maybe, this'll be different, maybe I'll actually belong here. I mean there's a demi-god, a super soldier and a man with shrapnel in his chest, maybe I'm not so different.

I know that's not true, but it's a nice sentiment. I know that as soon as I finish here I'll leave and be back on the run.

But for now it's nice.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know I know but hey tis the season. So anyway just to go over things: don't forget to check my poll and if there's anything you want me to write about for this story tell me. Even if I already have done a chapter about someone I can do another one so don't be shy... next up... CLINT (sorry I messed up) Also I've changed all my chapters so it has Natasha RomanoFF I looked it up and it's with f's not a v.**


	6. Clint

**A/N: ****I'M BACK! ****I know it's been awhile but at least I haven't left you guys on a cliffhanger, I watched **_**The Avengers**_** this weekend and became inspired. Okay this is Clint's thoughts of being Loki's own personal flying monkey. (Yes Steve very good). Thanks to Secret Agent Ali for the suggestion. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Avengers**_**.**

_**Clint: Or my friendship.**_

**Me: *whine* Aw Clint don't say that.**

_**Clint: *pout* Why not, you obviously don't care about me.**_

**Me: I do like you Clint, you're awesome, you taught me how to shoot. I could never dislike you *hugs***

_**Clint: Then why have you forgotten about me for months?**_

**Me: *defensive* I'm sorry I've been in high school. Do you want to trade places?**

_**Clint: *holds up hands* Uh no, I'll take the Chitari any day.**_

**Me: *smug grin* That's what I thought.**

_**Clint: *Goes to computer***_

**Me: *sweating* Uh, Clint, what're you doin'?**

_**Clint: Just checking my e-mail.**_

**Me: *walks up behind him, looks over his shoulder* NOOO! You liar, you're on fanfic, get off.**

_**Clint: *fights off while still searching* Never. *clicks button, slowly turns around* You're the liar. If you've been doing school all this time why do you have stories I've never seen before?**_

**Me: Those are for Rise of the Guardians and Wreck-It Ralph *shuffles feet***

**LOOOOONG PAUSE**

_**Clint: Okay fair enough...**_

**LOOOOOOONGER PAUSE**

**Me: Wanna go watch 'em?**

_**Clint: Hell yeah**_

***Race to the entertainment center where we find Steve***

_**Steve: Random?! You're alive?!**_

**Me: Yeah yeah, it's the discovery of the century haha.**

_**Steve: Wait, how did you get in here? *pause* Did you break into Tony's tower again?**_

**Me: *innocent* Noooooo, JARVIS let me in, doesn't count.**

_**Steve: *rolls eyes* Clint I thought you were mad at her.**_

_**Clint: Uh, no I wasn't. *slicing hand on neck, Steve doesn't get hint***_

_**Steve: Yeah you were, you kept complaining that Random stopped writing right before your chapter.**_

**Me: *SQUEALS* Awwww Clint, you do care. *jumps and hugs him***

_**Clint: Thanks Steve.**_

_**Steve: So, you guys cool?**_

_**Clint: *looks at me clinging to him* Yeah we're cool**_

**Me: *SQUEALS AGAIN***

_**Steve: So what are you guys doing?**_

**Me: We wanted to watch Rise of the Guardians and Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Instantly all Avengers, also Loki, Fury, and Coulson enter the entertainment center.**

_**Tony: MOVIE TIME!**_

**Me: *surrounded by people, wink* Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Clint

It's been hard... readjusting with the team. After New York Nat and I took a trip, some down time if you will. When we got back Stark said he had a place for us, so yeah it's been weird. But after awhile I started to like 'em, even if some of them were a pain to live with. But like I said before, things have settled, for now.

Stark looks like he's not gonna make this living arrangement easy on anyone, well bring it on Tin Man, I've got a few surprises of my own.

Things had been looking up, except for last night. Last night I had another one, a nightmare. Tony made us watch _Hunger Games_ the other night and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Okay yeah Clint it's just a movie, but to me it was something else. I mean look at the bread dude and how he didn't want to change. Or the main girl, Katniss (my new nickname by the way) she had to kill people but she didn't want to.

Even though it was just a movie I got into it. It kinda reminded me about... what happened. That's what the nightmare was about: Loki.

I hate that guy. I hate a lot of people, but I _really_ hate that guy.

In the dream it was like _it_ was, before Nat hit me on the head. I wasn't there, I wasn't anywhere. That sick son of a bitch did something, pulled me out and stuffed something else in. It was worse than any dream or nightmare anyone could ever experience. It was the worst trip down memory lane ever.

It always starts when I'm observing, like I said I always see better from a distance. I was watching everything, I was prepared for the worse, but nothing prepared me for what happened.

I'm watching from a distance then I'm with Fury, talking about how the cube was a door and it opens from both sides. Well I never did get to tell Fury 'I told you so'. Someone from the other side had been the one to open the door.

A streak of blue and then... nothing. The blue stuff was gone and standing on a platform was some dude with a creepy grin. Director Fury pulled out his gun and me and a couple other guys followed suit. I heard him order the guy to put the weapon down, well he did, sorta. I guess I should'a saw that one coming since he wasn't from around here. I remember we tried to get out of the way, but that thing wasn't like any weapon I've ever seen or used. He had shot at Fury and I pushed him out of the way.

One of our own started shooting and the guy attacked him. It looked like the dude flew over, others shooting but he threw back a few knives from out of nowhere and they were gone.

My heart started pounding, like it always does when I'm in a fire fight. The adrenaline was already coursing through my veins, but no matter how good my aim was, whoever he was, he wasn't going down without a fight.

That's when myself and a few others with handguns gave our two cents. It didn't do anything, his head shot up at us like it was was less of a threat and more of a nuisance. That's when he shot back, I ducked out of the way but Markowski was shot instead. Well it wasn't from a bullet, the dude disintegrated right on the spot. Like he hadn't even been there. We shot back, but it didn't do anything, like we were shooting at a wall.

He started to jump and throw things, I can here people screaming and I couldn't do anything to help. The lab was in shambles, sparks flew everywhere. He walked up to me and I threw a fist. Now understand no one, _no_ one has been able to block my shots. Sure I'm better from a distance but I'm not that bad at hand-to-hand. But he blocked it, I couldn't move.

He looked at me, my hand felt like it was gonna snap. "You have heart," then he put his spear on my chest.

_What the hell does that mea..._

That's when the nightmare really begins. You know how in movies they say that they could see and hear, but couldn't do anything about it? Well it wasn't exactly like that. I remember seeing a bright blue light then being tossed into an abyss. That's what I remember from it anyway, in the dream it's more of seeing what I missed, looking through my zombie eyes.

I didn't know who this guy was, but I had to follow him, like I had been doing it my whole life.

I remember Fury talking and something about someone being 'thor'? I don't know, all I did know was I smelled a rat, sure enough it was Fury.

_Never cares about anyone but himself does he Agent Barton?_

Then there's this creepy ass female voice who's talking to me like we're buddy buddy. Then shots were blown, I got Fury, but for a split second I faltered and missed the kill.

Then it's fuzzy. I remember a car and Hill, man saw that a joyride, didn't know she was capable of such road rage. But after that it's all really fuzzy. That's what gets me the most, the lack of focus. Not being able to see everything as clear as I can, but like looking through a thick fog and there's no way out. Then it becomes surreal like an actual nightmare.

I remember a hole, enemies of SHIELD, Selvig, and Loki. Again the voice talks to me.

_Keep searching Clint, you'll find who you need._

I'm searching and it was right, I did. Iridium, it's what the doc needs and what I have to get. "My next target."

"Tell me what you need." The master asks.

"A distraction. And an eyeball."

Some times I wake up around then, the female's voice echoing in my head. Other times, most of the time I wake up farther along.

They were keeping the engines down and I had just shut off others. It was an easy get in and get out mission, one I've done probably hundreds of times. I head to the detention center and I feel it, I'm being followed. Oh Natasha, can't sneak up on me that easily.

_Yes Clint that's right, she's the enemy remember that. You're better than her, you can beat her._

I turn, but she's ready. We fight, we're really both evenly matched. You have to be pretty matched to have to resort to hair-pulling and biting, which we did. Now usually what's supposed to happen is Nat hits me and I hit the railing, that never happens in the dreams.

The voice still haunts me, telling the same story with a different ending. Nat knocks me into the rail, but I grab it before it hits me. I turn and catch her off guard, she's the one that's down. Then... then... then it's dark, sure lets go with that. All I can hear is her screams, I've never heard any sound like that let alone from Natasha. It's a blood curdling cry that sends shivers down my spine.

Its nights like that that I wake up in a cold sweat, after that you can forget about going back to sleep. Nat doesn't know exactly about what happens in the dreams, but she does know I have nightmares. I can't tell her though, I just couldn't. Sometimes I go days without sleep, just to avoid it. But it's my burden, my cross to bear.

I disobeyed her, Natasha I mean. I asked her how many and she told me not to do that to myself, but I did.

Twenty-three, that's the magic number. I killed twenty-three people, at least that's what the reports say. I've started having more nightmares, seeing each of their faces. I've probably stare at the files and pictures a million times, memorizing their faces, their history, their _family_.

I wake up again and see the sun shining through. Well time goes on, just because I'm stopping doesn't mean the world will. I get out of bed, put my pants on one leg after the other and try to move on. No one notices the dark circles, or the way I tense up when I accidentally nod off. No one knows what is going through my head, what I deal with every night, but then again, I'm sure I'm not the only one with nightmares.

**A/N: Another note, I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Rise of the Guardians. Hey guys so I found this a few days ago and noticed that I hadn't published it so yeah decided to get on that. By the way the 'creepy ass female voice' is the teseract, Selvig called it a she so yeah.**

**Also I was thinking of doing a 'Random Ramblings' with just me and Tony. I went to go see Iron Man 3 on the midnight premiere, so POSSIBLE SPOILERS! What do you guys think? Review and I'll make one. If not then the next chapter will be Loki.**

**Clint: So are you going to be stayin' kid?**

**Me: I don't know, I'd like to but...**

**Clint: But what?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't know after this weekend I just think I need some time to mull over a few things.**

**Clint: What things?**

**Me: That's between me and Tony.**


End file.
